


Love and Hate

by Trixy4Olly



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy4Olly/pseuds/Trixy4Olly
Summary: Pietro has always know he was useless.It was just hearing his mother say it so easily that hurt.Add in trying to figure out if his father wants him, he's pretty emotional. Living in the X-mansion has made him feel like a leech.Now he's got some tough thoughts and decisions to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-men!  
> All mistakes are my own and if you see any please let me know! My content if for you to enjoy, so if you have any ideas you'd like me to try let me know!  
> I'm definitely not the best writer, but I'm up for requests, for this fic or others or even a one-shot! Enjoy!  
> This will have multiple chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro's age is a bit wonky in this.  
> This is how I'm putting it in the story.  
> Pietro was 15 when he broke Magneto out of prison.  
> Everyone else is the same age as in the movies  
> Apocalypse happened 2 years after Magneto's escape from prison,  
> So Pietro turned 17 when Apocalypse started rampaging

Pietro almost regretted telling Raven about Erik being his father. ALMOST being the key word here. And that was only because she told Ororo. However the only reason he didn't regret it was because that caused him to get a friend. And he never really had one before.

Before he met Charles he thought he was a freak, a mistake of nature if you will. Other than his sister he thought they were the only ones. The only ones with powers. The only mutants.

The only freaks.

Every kid that he befriended either got annoyed with him real fast, or gave up on trying to figure him out.

Instead people just tried to hurt him. He could predict their punches before they even tried to hit him. They got tied off that real fast too.

They told the teachers lies instead. Already considered a 'trouble maker' by the teachers, they had no reason to doubt the other kids.

Stolen phones and ripped up homework. They blamed all of it on him.

But now at Prof. Charles school people actually talked to him. Sort of.  
Some people disliked him just because he defended Erik when some students stared dissing him and stuff.

Some liked him because he helped take down Apocalypse dude.

Some just didn't care.

Erik decided to stay at the school. Pietro still claims its because Erik and Charles are crushing on each other.

Pietro was about to go run a couple hundred laps around the school or something when his phone rang.

He wouldn't have answered it if it was anyone else, but it was his mother.

His mother who after finding out just who broke Magneto out of prison kicked him out. She told him he was just like his father. When asked who that was she responded by turning on the TV.

His eyes focused and it clicked.

His mother knew someone who could control metal.

He asked her where he was supposed to go.

She didn't care.

He spent a few seconds grabbing some essentials. He grabbed a bit of spare cash he had been saving for when emergencies happened and packed a suitcase of clothes.

He spent the next 2 years doing odd jobs, but no one ever let him work for more than a couple of months.

He was short on cash and couldn't afford a house, not even a hotel room.

He spent those 2 years in an abandoned building.  
It had been burnt in a fire and no one wanted to repair it, so he lived there.

He tried to contact his mom, but she ignored all his attempts at contact.  
His sister told him to suck it up and deal with it.

That was when he realized you have to look out for yourself, because no one else will.

His mind was jerked back from the memories when his phone started ringing again.  
This time he answered.

"Hello?" The voice said, "Is this Pietro?"

Pietro was confused, seeing as his mother hated his given name. She was afraid people would come for her if they knew who her children were a terrorists child.

"Mom?" He finally responded.

"Pietro, I heard what happened. I think we should talk."

"Talk about what? What's so important that you broke the year long silent treatment?"

"I don't think we should talk about this over the phone honey, why don't you come home and we can chat."

"I'm busy, and if it's so important then you can come here." Pietro replied.

"Don't speak in that tone with me, I am still your mother!'

"You stopped being my mother when you threw me out saying that I would never amount to anything, and that I should rid of myself before I screwed anything else up."

"Listen brat, I'm telling you that we need to talk and that means, WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" She yelled angrily.

"Don't insult me, you called me asking to talk, and we're talking."

"I was right." His mother said omnisciently.

"Right about...?" He questioned.

"You are your father's son, you're just like him, and the only thing you know how to do is bring trouble." She replied calmly, he was surprised how she could say something like that without emotion.

"If that's all you have to say to me then I'm hanging up." Pietro said.

Her next reply had her voice harsh and cold.  
"There Is no hope for you, all you've ever managed is to screw everything up. My life would have been so much easier if it was just Wanda, she's smart. She knows how to handle herself."

"Mom liste-" Pietro started.

"No! You listen! All you've ever done is been a worthless freak! If your expecting that just because you're a mutant that he will accept you then you're just as stupid as I thought!" She yelled, interrupting Pietro.

Pietro's eyes started to tear up a bit. He was lucky he was in his room in Charles mansion.  
He didn't want anybody to see him like this.

"That's not true! You don't know Erik like I do!  
Just because he left you doesn't mean he won't leave me!"

Pietro's voice started to crack half way through the conversation.

"Yes it does. His family just died, remember? You'd only get in the way!" She spoke loudly.  
Pietro was surprised no one came to investigate his yelling yet. They were being pretty loud.

"He'd think you were trying to replace his family. He'd hate you. Everyone does. Look around Peter! How many people hold conversations with you on a daily basis? Look how people act around you! They think you're a leech! You're almost 18! You act like you're 5! They don't want you there! Just like no one wants you here either!" She ranted.

Click.

She hung up.

His thoughts dwelled on what she had said. She was right to some extent.  
What person after losing their entire family would suddenly want a immiture, useless, uneducated child?

Erik wouldn't want him. Who would?  
He thought some more. His friends, they weren't like normal friends.  
They only really listend to him if they were bored. They didn't hang out or ask him what his favorite color was.

Maybe his mother was right. Maybe Prof.Charles only had him here because he pitied him.

Why else would somebody want him here?

"Peter! Time for class! C'mon let's go! We're gonna be late!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro a reaction to his mother's words.  
> Now his only problem is making sure Prof.X or Jean don't hear his thoughts.

"Go away Ororo. I'm not in the mood for classes today" 

"Peter? Are you okay? Should I get the Professor?" Was the concerned reply.

"I said  _go away!_ " He yelled.

He listened but didn't hear any reply, so he assumed that she went to her first class.

The speedster almost instantly regretted yelling at Ororo. She was one of the few people that actually reached out and talked to him. Like really talked to him. 

He'd even consider her his best friend. He was just so _upset_. His mother always insinuated that he was a burden, but she never actually said it out loud.

And then he had to go and shout at Ororo. He really was a screw up, wasn't he?

He slowly lowered himself and sat against the door. He hadn't even realized he got up and started pacing after he answered his mother's call.

He lowered his head and curled up tight. He put his head on his knees and put his hands in his hair and clenched a handful of hair.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

He wasn't sure if it was for yelling at Ororo or because he realized how idiotic he was, and that his mother was right.

He started to sob.

He made sure to be silent. He knew that some mutants had exceptional hearing, and didn't know if any that passed his dorm to get to class had that power.

He used to cry harshly, gasping and weeping and clearing his nose. After his mother heard him crying after a nightmare she said to quiet down.

After that he was silent.

However this time when he started crying, he couldn't stop. It was so much worse than his nightmares as a child. His worst fears were coming true. He was being regected. By his own mother.

His breathing started to become labored, and he had too breath deeply to stop his nose from running.

As his thoughts became frantic he started to panic. He couldn't stop crying, he was gasping but no air was reaching his lungs.

His cheeks were wet with trails of tears that had kept escaping his eyes unwillingly. His brain kept yelling at him, telling him to calm down, that this was just a panic attack, that he was 17, and if he could fight Apocalypse, he should  _not_ be crying at a few words he already knew were true.

He started to calm a bit, just enough to labor his breathing as he heard the bell ring. That meant some kids would have their second class.

That meant his grade would have a free block.

That meant Ororo would be with the others.

He could only hope that she didn't tell them about this morning.

He listened, but didn't hear any knocking.

The sound of students started to fade as kids got to their classes or went outside for their free period.

A few tears dribbled down his cheeks, but they started to stop. His breathing was still a bit labored, but he was starting to calm.

When the last of the footsteps faded he finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

He breathed again, trying to calm himself.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He held his breath. Maybe if he was quiet enough then whoever was there might think he wasn't here.

"Peter, we know you're in there. We need to talk." It was Jeans voice that broke the silence.

Pietro cursed quietly. He had forgotten that Jean could sense if someone was nearby. She didn't even have to go into their mind to do so.

"Peter! We need to talk about your attitude earlier towards Storm!" Scott's voice sounded angry.

Pietro knew if he didn't respond soon then they would break down the door.  _Again._

Pietro also knew that after the embarrassing meltdown he just had, his voice would give and show the others a hint of what happened.

"I'm sorry Ororo, I wasn't thinkin-" 

Kurt's voice cut him off.

"I think you should apologize to her face Peter." Kurt had said.

Pietro knew he was a mess. A quick check in the mirror confirmed it.

His eyes were red and watery. Tear tracks were all over his cheeks and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. He knew that if they entered the room he couldn't run before they saw him. His legs could barely hold him up as is. They kept quivering and his whole body seemed to shudder every so often.

His nose was red and his face just screamed that he just had an extreme crying session.

"Don't come in!" He yelled, hoping just this once that they would listen to him.

He knew that his voice gave something away. It had cracked half way through the sentence.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Ororo questioned.

"I'm fine! Just give me a minute!" Pietro responded.

"Peter! Open the door!" Ororo shouted back.

"Leave me alone! I'm busy!"

"Are you okay?" Ororo said.

"Just go!" His voice cracked again. He remembered how much he hated puberty.

"Either open the door or we're getting the Professor!" Shouted Scott.

Pietro knew that Scott meant it. He had to make a decision. Quickly.

His body kept wracking with shivers, he made a decision.

He picked up his matress and slid it in front of the door. 

His room was on the second floor so he knew he didn't have to worry about being caught by surprise from the window.

"Peter? Open the door please." Charles calm voice silenced any thoughts going through his head.

"I can't." Pietro's voice sounded so hopeless. So sad. So miserable.

"Peter." 

Pietro shivered again. Ororo had brought Prof.X and Erik.

She knew who Erik was to him. She knew Erik was Pietro's father.

"G-Go away!" He yelled again, hating how his voice kept breaking.

He noticed that throughout this he continued to let small tears slip through his eyes.

He heard a noise.

He turned around.

And before his blurry eyes could focus, he smelled brimstone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Pietro finally talk.  
> And Charles just sits there.  
> Listening.  
> Thinking about how he should have brung popcorn.

Pietro's mind was the fastest in the world.

He didn't mean to brag but, to his knowledge, he was the fastest person in the world.

That meant his mind process's things at an equal proportion, after all if he couldn't process things as fast as he ran, he would bump into literally everything.

So when he smelled the brimstone in his room, he knew almost instantly what that meant.

Kurt.

In his room stood Ororo, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Prof.X, and Erik.

That meant six people saw him.

Six people watching his eyes still drip tears.

His father watching him at the end of his mental breakdown.

His mind is the fastest in the world, yet he can't process what's happening.

He can't process the fact that his carefully built barriers, were crumbling.

In front of his father.

He was always the comic relief.

When a mission went bad he cheered them up. Even if he had to make a fool of himself to do it.

They weren't supposed to ever see him like this.

He process's everything around him that he almost instantly knows what to do.

Yet he can't think.

He faintly realizes that everyone is staring at him. That he's staring back at them.

And he can't speak.

He can't think.

His mind is pulling a blank card on him and he doesn't know what to do.

He  _always_ knows what to do.

His eyes frantically look for an escape. The door is blocked by the large mattress. The window is on the second floor. They are still staring.

"What's up guys? Is there something important that I'm missing?" He tries to diffuse the situation. Get them off track.

It doesn't work.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Ororo's voice speaks. She speaks quietly, as though she will frighten him away.

"I'm fine."

Silence.

Pietro knows it sounds stupid. His red eyes and tear stained cheeks agree. He knows they don't believe it.

"Kurt, take the other students out of the room. I believe that Erik and I should have a chat with Peter." Charles voice breaks the static silence.

Kurt doesn't respond, but follows the Professor's directions anyway.

In a flash and a leftover smell of brimstone, only Pietro, Charles, and his father remain.

"Peter, I think you should tell us what's upsetting you." The professor says.

In turn Magneto takes the metal springs in the bed and puts it back in it's rightful spot.

Pietro sits on the bed and after a moment Erik does too.

Charles stays in his wheelchair but rolls directly in front of him, a foot or two of space between them.

"Whatever you say Peter, it will be between only us, you need not worry about us telling others." Charles says, his voice the same calming tone as always.

Pietro is glad that he's finally stopped crying, and begins to speak.

"My mother called."

"Was there a loss in your family?" Charles asked.

"No."

"My mom, she kicked me out after I told her I helped in the prison break."

"After you helped us?"

"Yes. She told me I was just like my father, a useless freak. She called today, asking to talk with me. I haven't spoken to her since she left me homeless. She called and said a lot of bad things, about ho-" Pietro cut himself off.

He wasn't sure if he should tell them the other things she said, or about his agreement with those words.

"Please, continue Peter, we can't help unless you speak to us." Charles said.

Pietro shook his head. He didn't think he should speak any more, no matter how reliving it was.

"Peter." Erik's voice made Pietro look up at him, his eyes wide and still shinning with a sheen layer of tears.

"She said that I was a leech. That she wished I wasn't born. That no one wanted me here, and that all I did was screw things up." The speedster confessed.

"And how do you feel about what she said?" Charles asked.

"How do you think I feel! My mother just told me she wished I wasn't born!"

He paused.

His next reply was more calm.

"I agree with her."

"Peter, you should know that we value your presence, that we will always accept you here."

"I know professor, it just hurts to hear her say things like that about me and my father."

"Who is your father?" Erik finally spoke.

"Someone who probably wouldn't want me."

Erik looked confused for a second.

"Are you saying he doesn't know you exist?"

"No, he knows I exist, he just doesn't know I'm his son. I don't know what to say to him. Who wants a 17 year old boy to up out of nowhere and suddenly say that their a parent?"

"I think they would accept you. I lost my family Peter. They were taken from me. If I knew I had another child I would search the ends of the earth to find them. I would let them know they were loved, and that there is a home waiting for them." Erik confessed

"You would?" Pietro asked.

"Peter, I don't think that there is a greater gift than to know that there is a family waiting for you. That when you are upset you know that you can go to them, no matter how much trouble you are in. What that woman you call mother said to you is wrong, she cast an underage child out on the streets. She should be imprisoned for her wrong doings." Erik replied.

"So I should tell my father that I'm his son?"

"If I had a son, I'd want nothing more than to know he exists." Erik spoke again.

"But, what if he just went through a hard time? What if he thinks I'm trying to replace something? Or if I only want him because of his social standing?"

"Then he does not deserve you. No matter how hard times are, to know someone, an underage child is depending on you, should be enough for reasons."

"I'll think about it. I want him to accept me. Mother said that he would hate me."

"That shrew should not be listened to. If she calls again let one of us know. We will handle it." Erik responded.

Pietro knew what he was about to do was risky.  
Pietro also didn't care.

He leant over to Erik and hugged him tightly.

He looked shocked for a moment.

Erik hugged back.

Pietro's whisper almost went unheard.

"Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will be updating often!   
> People call Pietro Peter because in this fic he likes his birthname but his mother always said it was dangerous to give out his name as Pietro  
> All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy the new chapter

Pietro didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he was excited. He was just told that Erik was going to stay the the mansion! That meant he could get to know his father for who he really was, not who his mother said he was.

His mother told him when he was a kid that Erik was a good for nothing, useless freak. He knew that wasn't true, because when asked she said it was a rotten mutant, a terrorist.

He didn't point out that he was a mutant too.

On the other hand, he was scared. His father was going to stay at the mansion! That meant his father could get to know him, and decide if he was useless or annoying without Pietro even telling him he was his father.

He didn't think he could take that kind of regection.

Especially after Erik comforted him last week.

He had always wondered who his father was. Did he have his personality? Or his eye color? When his mother told him his father was Magneto, he had contradictory feelings.

  
Just like right now.

Pietro just wanted to fit in.

To know his father.

To belong.

His mother had never really talked to him. Never really asked him how he was. Never really got to know him.  
In return, he never told her he cried at night sometimes. Whether it was from a nightmare or because they had moved again, leaving behind friends that meant the world to him.

He was jealous. Wanda always came first. Wanda didn't notice but he did.

He noticed how whenever Magda talked about them Wanda was the focus point of the conversation. How whenever Wanda got upset she took her out to the movies. They went out for dinner. Pietro could never do that. His mother just told him to be a man and deal with it.

Now he had a chance. He could talk to his father. He could have a parental figure to trust. He could rely on someone. For the first time.

Now all he had to do was try not to screw it up.

He grabbed a pen from the oak desk in the corner of his room and sat down on his bed.   
He grabbed a binder and started to write what he had to do.

People disliked when he talked a lot. It would be hard, but he wanted to learn from his father more than he wanted to talk.

It still sucked though.

Number 1 on his list, don't talk.

It had been a few weeks since Apocalypse, and already the students knew that he ranted a lot.  
Some actually avoided him because he was to annoying.

That led to number 2 on his list, don't purposely annoy anyone.

Pietro always told himself that he just liked being the center of attention.  
The back of his brain said it was because he didn't get attention as a child.

Pietro didn't know what else to put on the list, even though he knew he had a lot of flaws. He wrote down number 3 as pay attention in class though, just because he didn't think Erik would want a drop out for a child.

Paying attention in class was hard though. He had to be constantly in motion. Sometimes it physically hurt to stay still. His legs started to ache and he just didn't go to class. He couldn't sit still at a desk for another hour.

Instead he usually did laps around the school.

He stopped writing his list and sat over by his desk. He knew that if he kept doing it he wouldn't get his homework done.

His teachers at the mansion had just about stopped expecting him to turn in any homework, even though he could get an hour's worth done in a few minutes, if he used his powers.

He had to write a 3 page essay on some dead dude called Hamilton.  
He finished in about 10 minutes.

Then he did the rest of his homework.  
Math took the longest, he had always struggled with math. Not that his mother ever helped him do it.

Pietro got up and packed his satchel for classes. Right now there was a free period for his class. Now that he did his homework, he could go run for 20 minutes. He stuffed his list in the pocket of his leather jacket and ran outside.

He saw a gym class and started walking towards them.

He stopped.

He turned around and did laps around the lake instead.

Number 2: Don't annoy anyone.

He remembered gym class hated when he taunted that they were so slow and did laps around them. Literally.

He stopped when his watch ( that he definitely did not steal) showed he had a minute till class started.

He ran to his room, put down deodorant on, and ran to class.

First was history.

"Okay class, get out your essays and get into your groups!" Great. Hank was their substitute. Pietro didn't have anything against him, the doctor was just very strict when it came to class.

Pietro usually talked back, or made a snarky comeback, but remembered the rules.  
The crumpled up paper in his pocket seemed to weigh down like a brick.

He silently got up. He made sure his chair didn't screech against the wooden floor.

He got into his group with his paper in hands.

The others looked shocked.

"Peter? Are you feeling alright? You don't usually bring in any homework." Asked Kurt.

Pietro's group was made up of Kurt, Scott, and his older brother Alex.

Alex had a few small scars on his arms from the explosion that Apocalypse caused.

Pietro knew his list said don't talk, but if someone else talked first or asked a question it was different.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just decided I'm gonna do work for once." He replied after remembering a question had been asked.

Hank instructed the class to share what the wrote in their groups, and that he would walk around and listen to them.

After Alex shared his over-informational piece, it was Pietro's turn.

Of course that's when Hank walked over to their group.

He paused before deciding to get it over with.  
He had a slight fear of presenting. Well, more like major fear. It's why he never did projects, even if they were fun. He didn't want people to make fun of him if he stuttered over a line or if he said something wrong. He didn't want to be made fun of. Like at his old school.

He took a breath and stared his piece.

"Alexander Hamilton was a revolutionary combatant. He was a founding father without a father. He was the first US Secretary of the Treasury. He was an influential interpreter and promoter of the US Constitution....."

As Pietro rattled on he didn't notice his group quieting to listen to him. Pietro was the last one in his group to read, and Scott took a while because his eyes couldn't focus easily with his visor on.

That meant other groups were finished and talking or gossiping. Pietro also didn't notice that insistent chatter begin to quiet, as the infamous Pietro Maximoff trailed on.

The class was VERY surprised. Everyone knew he RARELY did his homework. And when he did, it was incoherent scribbles on a ripped up paper.

So hearing him explain his essay and do so in great detail obviously shocked them.

"....and that's why Hamilton was chosen to be George Washington's most trusted aid during the Revolutionary War." Pietro finished.

When he looked up he saw most of the class staring.

He stared back.

"Do I got something on my face?"

A few students laughed, but most started leaning over to another group to talk with their friends.

"Why was everyone staring over here?" He finally asked his group.

"I think it because you just recited an essay that sounded at college level." Alex replied helpfully.

"What do you mean? I just did my homework, that's all."

"Exactly. You never do your homework." Scott replied.

"So? It's just homework. Nothing to chat about."

He never got a reply as Hank called the class and told them their weekend assignment. The bell rings and the students walked out.

"Peter! Can I talk to you for a second?" Hank called.

"Sure, whatever man."

"Would you mind if I used your essay as an example for the other classes? It used great vocabulary and emphasized all the right points needed for an A."

"I guess. Will I be getting it back or will you keep it?"

"You'll get it back of course! I just wanted to show the other classes what A grade work would be."

There was a pause.

"Can I ask why you suddenly did your assignment?"

"I just thought I should try my best for once."

"Well, if that's the case I hope more of your work shows this level of apptitude."

"I'll try professor." He replied.

"You are a very intellig-"

"Okay thanks! Bye professor!" Pietro cut Hank off. He knew what he was going to say, however Pietro had always been awkward when dealing with compliments.

Pietro then went to music class.

Pietro didn't skip a single class that day.

He pretended that the students weren't whispering about him.

He finished all his work without a single snassy comment.

'Peter? May I speak to you in my office?'

Ugh.

Charles


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro talks. That's it.

Pietro was stalling. That much was obvious.

Classes ended a few minutes ago, which was when Charles asked him to his office. That was three minutes ago. While that was a short amount of time in itself, to Pietro, that was like twenty minutes.

Tick.

Four minutes.

Two hundred and forty seconds.

While he didn't want exactly know what the professor wanted, he had a hunch.

Deciding not to put off his doom any longer, he rushed to his dorm, threw his stuff on his bed, and ran to the Professor's office, leaving no trace behind him except for a short burst of air.

He waited. Nervousness pooled in his stomach, like a snakes venom pooled in its mouth as it watched its prey.

He took a deep breath and finally knocked.

"Come in Peter." Charles voice called out after a moment. The Professor's voice reminded him of an actor he saw on TV. Like velvet and ice. Smooth but with the slightest hint of raspyness.

Pietro took another deep breath and finally opened the door. Inside sat two people.

I'm sure you can guess who else was there.

Magneto.

Erik.

His father.

"Sup professor, and Magenta too I suppose."  
He finally spoke.

He paused as he walked through the door, but continued after a moment.  
He sat down in the cushioned seat, and waited for a response.

He was not disappointed.

" _Magenta!_ " Erik exclaimed after gaping like a fish for a few seconds.

"Yeah, you seem to have an obsession with that color." Pietro replied."

Pietro and Erik looked at each other for a moment, before Charles interrupted their unvoiced staring contest.

"Anyways, we've called you here to offer you the opportunity to share with us what happened last week."

"I don't know, it's kind of a long story." He replied after a stagnant pause.

"It's okay if you don't want to share with us, we just thought it might help you deal with your emotions." Charles stated calmly.

"Can we ask you about your father?" Charles asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"If at any time you feel uncomfortable just let us know if and well stop." The professor said.

"You said your father was a mutant, right?" Charles proceeded on with the questions.

"Yeah, pretty powerful too."

"Is he someone we might know?"

"Yeah, I think Magenta knows him more than you though."

"Would you tell us his name?" Charles questioned.

"Not yet. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone just yet."

"That's okay Peter, on a scale of 1-10 how powerful would you rank him."

"Where are you guys on that scale?"

"I'd say seven or eight."

Pietro paused, and wondered for a moment if that would be to much of a hint for them.

"He's about an eight I'd say."

"Okay. Does he have multiple powers then?" Charles prodded.

"No."

"Is he stronger than Erik?"

Pietro actually held a chuckle in at that one.

"No, I'd say there on the same level."

"Okay, your mother said some bad things about him, are they true?"

"I hope not, I don't believe what she said, but he's done some things I'm not very proud of. I just hope he's changed for the better."

"Okay that's all I think. Thank you for sharing with us. Just remember Peter, we'll always be here if you need any help, no matter how much trouble you might be in."

"Thanks Professor."

Pietro paused and debated himself for a moment. His mother had always said it was dangerous but if he was getting to k ow his father then it couldn't be more dangerous than that, given Erik's history after all.

"Umm professor? Magenta?"

"Yes Peter?" Charles inquired.

"I know my mother always said not to,but could you possibly do me a favor?"

"What is it Peter?"

"Could you perhaps call me..." He paused, not sure if he was ready to give more information out.

"Could you call me Pietro?"

"Of course, if thats what you prefer. Can I ask why that name though?"

"It's my actual name. Peter was just the name my mom wanted everyone to know. She said it was dangerous for people to know my real name."

"Why would it be dangerous?"

Pietro was surprised that Charles didn't actually know, it was on record. His well yes, but with enough research, anyone could find out.

"Mom was from Russia but moved to America when she found out she was pregnant again."

"Again?" Erik finally spoke.

"Yeah. My sister died in a fire when she was just a baby."

"Your mother was from Russia? Your sister died in a fire?" Erik seemed to be contemplating something.

"Yes?" Pietro was confused, he just said that.

"What was this child's name?" Erik looked concerned for a second, and he shared a long look with Charles, but even Pietro could tell he wasn't reading his mind. They were close enough friends to tell what they were thinking.

"Anya Eisenhardt, why?"

Pietro stopped for a second. He forgot who he was talking to.

All he could think was one word.

_Fuck._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you enjoy  
> Read authors note at bottom!

Erik stared.

Charles stared.

Pietro shut his eyes tightly, thinking about how stupid he was, how careless.

He'd been so careful with keeping his secrets, well, secret.  
He didn't want to open his eyes. Because that meant facing the truth. That meant hearing his father, most likely reject him.

Pietro knew he could run out of here before they even blinked, but he knew that wouldn't help anything.  
He could only hope his father didn't go evil again.

Erik just lost his family. His wife and daughter.  
Now to learn he had a son. A seventeen year old son.  
Pietro remembered the words Erik said a week ago in comfort.

That he would never turn away a family member, no matter the situation, but he also knew that Erik probably didn't expect anything like that to actually happen to him.

Pietro curled his hands into balled fists and shoved them into his eyes, covering them because he wasn't sure if he fight the tears off this time.

Erik's voice broke the deafening silence.

"Peter"

Pietro didn't look up, but he heard the professor excuse himself. He didn't look up until he heard the door close.

His eyes watered, and he sniffled a bit. He tried to keep quiet, he didn't want to have Erik pity him before he told him his rejection.

"Peter" Erik repeated, this time more firmly, showing he wanted an answer.

Pietro still didn't reply, but looked him in the eyes instead.

Erik's eyes were bland, lacking any emotion. To Pietro, that meant unwelcoming.

" _Pietro_ " His voice was softer this time, but he could still hear the strain it took for him to say.

Pietro finally responded.  
His voice was quiet, so soft Erik could barely hear it. But he did.

"Surprise" Pietro whispered,

He looked down again, this time a tear slipped down his cheeks, but he was sure to wipe it away before more started to cascade down.

He heard the screech of a chair against the oak floors.  
From under his eyelids he saw his father crouch by Pietro.  
Even crouching, his father was a little over equal height.

Erik's whisper floated over Pietro's ears, so soft as if Erik spoke louder, he would break.

" _What is your mother's name?"_

"Magda." He whispered back.

Erik closed his eyes and sighed.

Pietro closed his eyes again and his shoulders shook with wracking sobs. The were quiet, dry sobs, but even then it broke Erik's heart to hear.

The hug came as a surprise.

Surprising, but not unwelcomed.

Pietro wrapped his arms around Erik in return.

Around  _his father._

The sobs weren't dry this time.

He hid his face in his father's shoulder and neck.

And if Erik felt his shirt getting a bit wet, he never said anything.

He felt his father rub his back in circles, whispering soothing words in his ears, to quiet to understand, but the meaning was still there.

Pietro started sobbing even harder when he realized what this meant.

 _Erik_ accepted him.

 _His father_  accepted  _him._

When no one else had.

And he knew he finally had an adult he could trust.

No matter how much trouble he got into.

And for the first time in a long while...

... ** __** _Pietro felt ****_ **loved.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make another chapter or should I put this in a series and make a sequel? Please comment and let me know! I could even do both!


End file.
